Natural gas is an abundant, natural source of fuel. However, natural gas may be found with harmful concentrations of hydrogen sulfide gas. Hydrogen sulfide (H2S) gas is a corrosive, poisonous gas having a characteristic rotten-egg odor. It is usually found in natural gas between concentrations as low as 1 PPM to as much as 30% by volume. Natural gas having such unacceptable concentrations of H2S, typically above 4 PPM is known as “sour” natural gas. A process for reducing natural gas H2S concentrations is known in the industry as “scavenging”, “desulfurization” or “sweetening”. The concentration of H2S in natural gas is regulated at a level below 4 PPM so that it can be shipped in the United States interstate pipeline network. Accordingly, what is needed is an efficient and inexpensive apparatus and method for removing or scavenging H2S from sour natural gas.